Conquering the World
by luckysnowflake1999
Summary: Elsa and Anna realize they are in a perilous position with the Southern Isles. Can they turn the tides in their favor? Can they fight a war while falling in love with each other? Warnings: Incest.
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa do you have a minute?" Anna asked, appearing in the Queen's study.

"For you? Of course." Elsa put down her pen.

"I think I really messed up."

Elsa smiled. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can fix it."

Anna shook her head. "It's Kristoff. I think I've made a big mistake and I don't know how to fix it."

Now Elsa looked alarmed. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing! It's not that. It's...well. I guess you heard him tell me he loved me? On my birthday?"

"Yes."

"He's never said that before."

"Okay. So...what exactly is the problem? Is he upset that you didn't say it back? Or that you left the party to take care of me?"

"No. I don't think so. He's very understanding."

"Yes, I always thought so. Anna, what _is_ the problem?"

"I don't love him." Anna blurted out. Elsa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You don't? I thought…"

"I thought so too. For a while I guess. And I do love him. Like as a friend. A really good friend. But I'm not in love with him. I don't want to marry him."

"Oh. Do you think that will change if you spend more time with him?"

"No. And I was hoping that maybe you could talk to him. You could tell him that he can't date me, because he's not a noble and I have to marry someone of your choosing."

"You want me to lie?"

"I just don't want to hurt him."

"It's going to hurt him no matter what. And he deserves the truth. You're twenty years old Anna, it's time to handle things like an adult."

Tears welled up in the princesses eyes. "I know. I'm sorry I asked."

"Anna. It's okay. Don't cry. I'm here to help you."

"I just don't want to make anyone feel how I felt. All those years I thought you were rejecting me, it hurt so much and I can't stand thinking of making someone feel something like that."

Now it was Elsa's turn to cry. "It's better to be honest with him now. I'm sure that after he gets over the initial heartbreak he will understand."

"I hope so. We're supposed to be meeting in half an hour."

"Good luck Anna. And Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps, in the future, you could get to know the men in your life a little better before committing yourself?"

"You're right. I just wanted someone to love me. I know agreeing to marry Hans was ridiculous, and then two days later I latched on to Kristoff. I just wanted to be loved but now I realize how childish that sounds."

Elsa took her sister's hands. "Anna. _I_ love you. I always loved you, and I always will. You don't need to find a husband to find love."

"I know that now." Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course."

Later that evening a very distraught Anna was looking for her sister.

"Kai have you seen Elsa?"

"Yes your highness, she and Lady Elaine are in the Queen's private chambers."

Anna sighed. Lady Elaine was Elsa's closest friend, aside from Anna herself. In truth, Anna found the noblewoman to be rather snobbish and rude, but she tried to put those feelings aside for Elsa's sake. The princess went directly to Elsa's room and without knocking threw the door open. She regretted that decision immediately. Elaine was seated on her sister's lap, head thrown back in ecstasy as the queen enthusiastically sucked at her breast. Elsa looked up and made eye contact with her sister.

"Anna!"

"What the fuck? Elsa? What is _wrong_ with you?" Elaine was horrified.

Elsa pushed Elaine off of her. "Anna is here." She clarified.

Anna just stood there for a moment and then turned and walked away. She stood in the hallway trying to process what she had just seen.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Elaine asked.

"I've told you before. I don't lock Anna out of this room. Ever. That's why I never bring you here. You are the one who insisted."

"So I can never be with you here, in your room? Because you won't lock your nosy little sister out for an hour?"

"Watch what you say about my sister. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to speak with her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now please leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

Elaine stormed out of the room, glaring at Anna as she passed her.

"Anna? Will you come in?" Elsa asked gently.

The redhead entered Elsa's room and sat on her bed.

"I guess you have a lot of questions?" The queen asked sitting beside her sister.

"Yeah. Uhm. I need to think of where to start."

"I'm sorry you saw that. I knew better."

"It's okay. I'm not mad. So, are you...do you...like men? At all?"

Elsa shook her head. "No."

Anna nodded. "How long have you known that?"

"Since I was sixteen? I think?"

"How long have you and Elaine been...whatever it is you are?"

"Only about a month."

Anna finally looked her sister in the eyes. "Do you love her?"

"No. I mean, I'm not in love with her. I like her. A lot."

Anna took a deep breath. "Then why her?"

"You don't like her?"

Anna shook her head. "She's rude to the servants. She's arrogant, and materialistic. And she doesn't like me."

Elsa frowned. "There aren't that many women to choose from. Anyway, you two just need to get to know each other better. She's really sweet."

"Have you guys, you know?"

Elsa blushed. "No. What you saw just now was the furthest we've gone."

"Sorry I interrupted."

"Are you?"

"Actually, no."

Elsa smiled. "At least you're honest. How did things go with Kristoff?"

"Not so great. He was really upset. I think I hurt him really badly."

"I'm sorry Anna. I really do think he'll come around and still be your friend."

"I hope so. I just feel so alone all of a sudden."

"You aren't. I promise. Do you want to stay with me tonight?'

"Really?"

"Sure." As Anna snuggled into Elsa's bed the queen asked one more question. "Are you sure you're okay with me liking women?"

"Of course. Who doesn't like women? I mean, they're pretty. I totally get it. I'm just not really happy with the one you decided to like."

Elsa sighed. "I can't help it that the most amazing woman in the world ended up being my sister. Shit. Sorry, that was probably really weird of me to say."

Anna giggled. "I'm okay with weird. Besides, that was really sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon the sister's met with the staff to finalize preparations for the upcoming visit of the royal family of Thule. Once everything was ironed out and the staff left them alone Lady Elaine appeared.

"Elsa. There you are. I've missed you." The raven haired woman curled up next to Elsa and placed a kiss on her neck.

"What are you doing?" Elsa hissed.

"She already knows. Why hide it?" Elaine answered.

"Elaine. We're in the open. Anyone could come in. You need to stop this. Anyway, did you need something? We're rather busy. The delegation from Thule will be arriving in a week and we have a lot to do."

"What are they coming here for again?"

"Thule neighbors the Southern Isles. As you know, we are not on good terms with them, due to Hans behavior at my coronation. Thule is coming here to see if we can work out an alliance between our nations."

"Sounds dreadfully boring."

"Good thing you don't have to deal with it. Anna, on the other hand, will be on hand for every bit of the negotiations."

"What?" Anna squeaked.

"Anna, you are my heir. It's time you started to learn the ways of being queen, as I had to learn from father."

"So what does that mean? I just follow you around and watch you be all queenly?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Elsa winked at her. Anna knew that she was just creating ways for them to spend more time together, after the younger girls admission of being lonely last night.

"Fine." Anna said in mock boredom. At that moment Kai poked his head in.

"You're majesty, I'm terribly sorry, but the royal ice master would like a word with you. Just you, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Elsa left the room with a glance at her sister.

"I don't know why she's acting as though you will ever be queen of Arendelle." Elaine began. "You'll be moving soon, and have your own kingdom to rule over. It would make more sense for her to bring me along to her meetings."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't she tell you last night?"

"Tell me what?"

"About Devin?" My cousin?"

"No."

"She has arranged for you to marry Prince Devin of Hampstead. He is my second cousin, and is next in line for the throne. It is a great match, if I may say."

"She wouldn't do that."

"This is an important alliance. The decision was already made before you even broke things off with Kristoff. As soon as the visit from Thule is over, you'll be leaving."

"But why? Why now?

"As the princess of Arendelle it is your duty to enter into a marriage that will benefit your kingdom. Perhaps she would have waited a bit longer, but now that she and I are together she knows it's time to let you go. I hope that the people of Arendelle can come to accept me as Elsa's consort and I will rule by her side. But you...I mean Elsa cares about you. She really does. But we need to be alone. Elsa wants to be her own person, without having to worry about her little sister."

Anna stood up. "I need to go."

The princess left the room moments before Elsa came back.

"Where is Anna?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well." Elaine shrugged. The woman walked over to Elsa and shut the door firmly. "You look beautiful today."

"You say that everyday."

"Because it's true." Elaine pulled her in for a kiss. "I really want to finish what we started last night."

"Me too. Perhaps after dinner?"

"I'd love that."

"I'll see you then." With a last kiss Elsa left for her study.

She didn't see Anna for the rest of the day. When the younger girl missed dinner Elsa became worried.

"Gerda, is Anna okay? It's not like her to skip dinner."

"I suppose so. I thought she would have been back by now."

"Back from where? Isn't she in her room?"

"No. She left a while ago. To go for a walk she said. Olaf is with her."

"No I'm not." The little snowman appeared in the doorway. "I was, but she said she wanted to be alone. She seemed sad."

"Oh. Well, if anyone sees her, please tell her i'm looking for her."

"Of course your majesty."

Elaine found Elsa in the library a short time later. "Elsa? Do you want to come back to my room?"

"I don't know Elaine. Maybe not tonight. I'm worried about Anna."

"Elsa. She just broke up with her boyfriend. Of course she's sad. Let her mope for awhile."

"Maybe you're right. You go on, and I'll be there shortly."

Half an hour later Elsa was passing Anna's room and heard muffled crying. She gently pushed the door open and entered.

"Anna?"

The girl said nothing, only turned away from her sister. Elsa sat down on the bed and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sure you know what's wrong."

 _Kristoff_ Elsa thought. "It will be okay Anna."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. We don't have to talk about it." Elsa sat with her sister until the girl had finally fallen asleep. The queen yawned and stretched. _Shit. Elaine._ Elsa was too tired to visit the young noblewoman now. She made her way down the hall to her own room and collapsed into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Elsa encountered a very subdued Anna at breakfast. The redhead only picked at her food.

"Today we hold court until lunch, and then we have a meeting with the financial advisor. Tomorrow, we meet with the minister of foreign affairs, and the captain of the army. We need to start preparing for the Southern Isles to attack."

"Elsa, why are you really making me do this? I'll never take over Arendelle."

Elsa blinked at her. "You need to learn how to be a queen Anna."

Anna nodded and stood up. "I'll meet you in the throne room."

Elsa sighed and went in search of Elaine.

"Oh, nice to see you your majesty."

"You're angry."

"Of course I'm angry."

"I'm sorry. Really, I was on my way but..."

"Let me guess. Anna. Elsa, don't you ever think she's doing this on purpose?"

"No. Why would she?"

"She hates me. She didn't like me even before she found out about us. She's never been nice to me. And now she's jealous because she can't have you all to herself. Yesterday she was fine until I showed up and then suddenly she doesn't feel well? And then when you're on your way to meet me she suddenly needs you?"

"Maybe you're right. I'll talk to her. You guys have got to start getting along."

"Perhaps you should give more thought into finding a husband for her."

"She can find her own husband. I'm not going to force her to marry someone."

"Why not? That's what is supposed to happen. Your parents would have done it for both of you. Now that Kristoff is off the table there's really nothing stopping you."

"It seems unfair to do that do her when I'm not willing to do the same."

"Arendelle needs an heir. You need nephews and nieces Elsa. Perhaps you could invite some eligible noblemen here soon. Maybe you'll get lucky and she will find someone she likes."

"You're right. That sounds like a good plan."

Elsa made it through several hours of court. As the last people trickled out of the throne room she looked over at Anna. The redhead was seated on the throne that had belonged to their mother, and looked every bit as uncomfortable as Elsa felt.

"They aren't the most comfortable chairs. I'm sorry." The queen apologized. Before Anna could reply Elaine chose that moment to enter. She plopped right down on Elsa's lap and kissed her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"I thought we could have lunch together. I had the servants set something up on the west balcony. Anna won't mind, I'm sure."

"Of course not." Anna said with a blank expression. "You two have fun." Before Elsa could say anything her sister had strode out of the room.

The queen managed to forget about her sister's mood as she relaxed on the balcony with Elaine. She even failed to notice the time, until she heard the clock chime.

"I'm late. I've never been late for a meeting before." She hurried away, feeling mortified. When Elsa entered the finance office she found both Lord Bulton and Anna already seated. As Lord Bulton droned on about imports and exports and tax revenues Elsa's attention wandered. She watched Anna as the princess did her best to pay attention. The queen noticed she had dark circles under her eyes, and seemed thinner than before.

"What is the chief import from Hampstead?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Well...we don't actually import anything from there." Bulton replied.

"We don't?"

"It's a tiny country your highness, with nothing to offer us."

"Then why is an alliance with them so important?" Anna asked Elsa.

"What on earth are you talking about? We don't need an alliance with Hampstead. I'm not even entirely certain where it is."

"Oh. Do you even know Prince Devin?"

"Yes, he was at my coronation. He's in his forties, balding, slightly overweight. Bad breath."

"Oh. Him. I remember now." Anna looked like she wanted to say more but didn't.

At the end of the meeting Bulton handed Anna a stack of papers. "Here is the data you requested, your highness."

"What is that?" Elsa asked curiously as they left.

"Just some stuff I wanted to study. I'll see you later Elsa, I'm going to look these over."

 _She's skipping dinner again?_ Elsa thought. _Maybe she had a large lunch._

As she dined with Elaine she asked Gerda what Anna had done for lunch.

"She did not come in for lunch your majesty." Now Elsa was starting to worry again.

"She's just being dramatic. She wants your attention." Elaine consoled her. "Now, tonight I insist you that you come to my chambers."

"Actually. I wanted to tell you that I think we should wait. Until we've known each other for longer that is, before we take the next step."

"Oh. Very well then, whatever you think is best."

"Thank you for understanding. Meet me in the library? I just need to grab something from my office."

Anna was engrossed in the financial reports she was looking over in the library. Her head was pounding and her vision was starting to get blurry. Elaine suddenly flung the door open and danced in.

"Anna!" She squealed. "Where have you been all day!"

"Elaine. I'm working. Could you keep it down please?" Anna snapped.

Elaine frowned and left the room, running in to Elsa on the way.

"What's wrong.?" Elsa asked.

Elaine wiped a tear away. "Anna yelled at me. She doesn't want me in there. I told you she hates me."

Elsa flung open the library door. "Anna. I have had enough of this. Elaine will go wherever I choose her to go. You have no right to mistreat her. You just have to understand that you're not the only person in my life anymore. And if you don't like it, you can leave." Elsa glared at her little sister who just sat there stunned. The princess finally nodded and gathered her stuff to leave.

For the rest of the evening the queen tried to concentrate on Elaine, but images of her sister's eyes as she had fled the library kept haunting her.

"Elsa, are you even listening to me?" Elaine finally asked.

"Yes."

"Then what was I talking about?"

"Uhm…"

"You're hopeless. You finally stood up for me and now you're sitting there feeling sorry for her aren't you? Do you think she cared about what you were thinking or feeling while she was off having fun with Kristoff all these months? You know she didn't."

"You're right. But I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"She needs to learn to accept our relationship. Just give her some time."

"Okay. I'm sorry she made you feel unwelcome."

The next morning Anna apologized to Elaine while Elsa was dealing with a minor crisis.

"I'm really sorry that I yelled at you. I just had a really bad headache and I guess I should have gone to bed."

"That's okay Anna. We'll be out of each other's hair soon anyway."

"You know, Elsa still hasn't told me about Prince Devin. Perhaps she changed her mind?"

"Oh, no, it's all arranged. I told her that I gave you the news so she might not bring it up. She doesn't like upsetting you."

"Do you know why she picked him? It turns out we don't need an alliance with Hampstead and he's not exactly an attractive man. Sorry, I know he's your cousin."

Elaine sighed. "Honestly Anna, Elsa didn't have a lot of options. You kind of have a reputation for being rash and uhm, kind of unlady like. Plus everyone knows about your engagement to Hans, and your relationship with Kristoff. There just weren't many men willing to marry you."

"I see. Thank you for telling me Elaine. I hope that you take care of Elsa when I'm gone."

"Of course I will."

Anna left the room before Elsa returned.

"Crisis averted?" Elaine asked her.

"For now. Why they thought I would care what color the north hall is painted is beyond me. I should have sent Anna to deal with it."

"She would have picked green anyway, if she didn't knock over all the paint cans in the process. Speaking of Anna, she was just here."

"Really? Did she eat?"

"No. She saw me in here and left. I'm pretty sure she muttered something very unladylike under her breath too."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry she's acting like such a child."

Elaine shrugged. "Just let her sulk."

The next three days Elsa only saw Anna during official duties. To Anna's credit, she was always on time, professional, and actually seemed engaged. As soon as their meetings were over the princess would return to her room. Elsa took Elaine's advice and left her alone, although she worried about how thin her sister had grown.

The morning of the fourth day Elsa had free of meetings and so she had agreed to a walk in the gardens with Elaine. Just as she was about to head downstairs Gerda interrupted her.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to bother you but we have a concern that you should hear."

"And what is it Gerda?"

"It's about the Princess."

Elsa groaned. "Of course it is. What is it now?"

"She hasn't been seen since yesterday afternoon and she is not answering her door."

"Gerda if she wants to act like a child, then by all means let her act like a child."

"I understand. However, the staff would feel better knowing she is safe. May we have your permission to use the master key?"

"If you feel it necessary, by all means."

"Thank you your majesty." Elsa was on her way down the grand staircase when she ran into Olaf.

"Elsa! I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too." Elsa smiled at her favorite creation.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you have to send Princess Anna away? I don't want her to leave and I know she doesn't want to go either. Can't we all just stay here? You guys are my family."

"What do you mean Olaf? I'm not sending her anywhere."

"Yes you are. She told me. That's why she's been so sad lately."

"And just where am I sending her?"

"You don't remember? The place that sounds like a sandwich! Uhm..turkey, no…"

"Hampstead?"

"Yes. To marry the Prince."

Elsa laughed. "Why would I do that? The prince of Hampstead is forty years old and has bad breath."

Olaf shrugged. "You tell me. I've been helping her pack, because she has to leave soon. But she's so sad about it, and I hate seeing her cry. Even my warm hugs don't help."

"Olaf I never told her any of this."

"Oh. Was it supposed to be a secret? Someone told her already. I guess the surprise is spoiled." Olaf looked sad.

"Your majesty! Elsa!" Gerda was running at top speed towards Elsa. "We opened her room, but she isn't there. All we found is this."

Gerda thrust a broken item into Elsa's hands. Elsa recognized the shards of glass. A local villager had created the statue for them, to commemorate Anna's sacrifice to save Arendelle. It had once been a beautiful likeness of the two sisters, but now was smashed into several pieces. Elsa looked at the other item. A sheet of paper from her personal stationary, smeared with blood. "The ship for Hampstead leaves the dock at 9 am on the 15th. Be on it." she read aloud. "Gerda? This is my seal, and my signature. But I did not write these words."

Gerda looked at Elsa. "I know. It is very close to your hand though. Someone took great effort to make it look as though you wrote it." Gerda was in tears at this point. "Your majesty. I'm very worried. Anna literally lives for you. If she thinks you don't want her here I feel she may do something drastic."

Elsa shook her head. "We've been through worse. I'll talk to her and explain it's a misunderstanding."

"Elsa. Before your coronation, there were some...incidents. We didn't want to worry you so you weren't informed. You're sister suffered greatly after your parents death. It was worse than you ever knew."

"Gerda she didn't try to hurt herself did she?"

"Your majesty." Gerda looked away. "She has been close to death more than once."


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to find her Gerda."

"I already have the entire staff and guards looking your majesty."

Elsa continued down the stairs in a daze. She found Elaine in the parlour.

"There you are sweetheart. I thought you weren't coming. What's wrong?" Elaine asked.

"I can't go anywhere right now."

Elaine sighed. "Let me guess, Anna?"

Elsa just gave her an odd look. "It's very serious this time Elaine."

"Oh, I'm sure it is."

Kai ran into the room at that moment. "You're majesty, come with me, quickly!"

Elsa ran after the short man, eventually realizing she was being led to the portrait gallery. When Kai held the door open for her she noticed a crowd of people underneath their family portrait. As she moved down the hall in trepidation she noticed the archbishop kneeling down.

"Make way for the queen!" Kai shouted. The crowd parted and Elsa could see her sister's lifeless form on the ground. She barely made it to her sister's side without fainting.

Kneeling, Elsa brushed Anna's hair out of the way. "What happened?" she asked the physician who knelt to one side.

"Your majesty. "I'm so sorry." He held out a vial to the queen. "We found this nearby."

"What is it?"

"Nightshade. Part of my personal stores. A vial this size would mean certain death."

"Is she already gone? Elsa placed one hand on her sister's chest. She could feel the faint beating of her heart.

"Soon your majesty. There is nothing we can do."

Elsa nodded. "Kai. Get everyone out. Only you and Gerda may remain. No one else enters. And for god's sake, clear all those onlookers."

"Yes your majesty."

The doctor rose from his position. "I'll remain close by. When you are ready for me, you need only send word."

Elsa nodded. Once the room was clear she cradled her sister's head in her lap. Kai and Gerda both sat with the Queen. They spent most of the morning in silence. Occasionally Elsa would issue a command and Kai would relay the message to one of her advisors.

"This was an accident. Do you understand? I will not have my sister's memory tainted. Anyone who dares utter otherwise will face harsh punishment." Elsa declared.

"Of course your majesty."

"Gerda, I cannot believe that you did not tell me how fragile she was. How could you keep such things from me?"

"Your majesty, you already had so much to deal with. And Anna didn't want you to know. I thought that since you have been reconnected she might have shared that difficult time in her life with you. If I had any reason to think that she was so distraught I would have spoken with you. I truly thought that everything was going well."

"Did you not notice that she has been skipping meals? Has she not seemed different to you lately?"

"Yes, somewhat. I asked her about it. She said she was just a little upset about having hurt Master Kristoff so badly. Also, I noticed that she did not seem to get along with Lady Elaine and assumed that is why she avoided meal times."

"How long have they disliked each other?"

"Since the incident with Lauren at least. So, two months ago?" Kai nodded in agreement.

"What incident? Who is Lauren?"

"One of the chambermaids. Anna interrupted Lady Elaine berating the girl for something trivial and gave her quite the dressing down."

"So it is true then. Elaine is not kind to the servants?"

Kai and Gerda exchanged a look. "No your majesty. She certainly is not. But she seemed to make you happy so we have overlooked it."

"This is all my fault."

"Your majesty. There will be time for that later. Just be with her now."

Elsa nodded and held her sister closer. At some point Elaine tried to convince the guards at the door to let her in but they wisely refused. In the late afternoon the physician returned.

"Your majesty, may I examine your sister?" Elsa only nodded, but didn't let go.

"Is something wrong?" She asked when the doctor frowned.

"I did not expect her to linger for so long. She should have been gone already. Assuming she did consume this entire bottle."

"What if she didn't?"

"I don't know then. It would depend on how much she drank. There is no way of knowing what will happen. Your majesty, word has spread to the village. All of Arendelle has gone into mourning. Our hearts are with you."

"Thank you. Please make preparations to have her moved, and make sure the halls are clear. I will not have anyone gawking at my sister's body." Elsa's tears fell onto her sister.

"Elsa. Can we get you anything?" Kai asked.

"No thank you. I appreciate you staying with me."

"Elsa, you and Anna are like our own children. We wouldn't be anywhere else right now."

"I have sent a messenger to find Kristoff." Kai said. "Also, Lady Elaine is waiting outside the door for you."

Elsa shook her head. "Get rid of her."

"I'll have water brought in." the doctor said on his way out.

Hours later Elsa had still not moved, now clinging to the hope that Anna would live. She finally felt Anna move underneath her hand, only a twitch at first but then she opened her eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa held her tightly.

"Elsa? Where?...Oh. God I can't do anything right."

"What do you mean? Why would you do this?"

"Don't want to go. Want to stay here with you."

"You aren't going anywhere."

Kai had run for the doctor as soon as Anna opened her eyes. The physician now knelt in front of the princess. "Your highness." He held up the vial. "How much of this did you consume?"

Anna looked embarrassed. "Not much. I couldn't get the stopper out, and then I pulled too hard, and most of it spilled. I thought it would still be enough though."

"Will she be okay?" Elsa asked.

The doctor nodded. "I think so."

Elsa finally allowed herself to cry.

"Let's get her moved to her room, shall we?" Gerda said.

"Yes. And we have an entire castle and village waiting for news." Kai responded. "Our most trusted men are standing guard, and the path to your rooms is cleared."

"Wait. Before we open the door, I need to know something. Anna, why did you think I was sending you to Hampstead?" Elsa asked.

"Elaine told me. I don't know why you couldn't just tell me yourself. That really hurt Elsa. And then you didn't even care about spending these last days with me. You just left me a note on my bed telling me when to leave my home forever, but you couldn't be bothered to see me in person. I tried to accept it, I really did. I even started packing. But I just couldn't do it. Why did you have to be so cruel to me?"

Elsa moved so that she could look into her sister's eyes. "Because it wasn't true Anna. I never had any plans to send you away. I would never do that."

"But you were teaching me all that stuff. How to be a queen."

"I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"You yelled at me." Anna started to cry. "I didn't do anything wrong, and you didn't let me explain. You just screamed at me. You wanted me gone, I could tell. I'm sorry I'm not good enough."

"Anna, I would never send you anywhere. I allowed myself to be manipulated. I'll never forgive myself for this. I'm so sorry Anna." The sisters cried in each other's arms for several minutes while Gerda and Kai looked on.

"Help me up Elsa. I think I can walk." Anna finally said.

"That's not a good idea. You're very weak, and probably dizzy." The doctor cautioned.

"I'm okay. I want to walk. This is really embarrassing though."

"No one knows the truth except the four of us in this room. Everyone else thinks it was a terrible accident." Elsa said.

When the royal sister's appeared outside the portrait gallery arm in arm bells were rung all over the castle. Soon word spread to the village that the life of the princess was spared and celebrations were held in every tavern, and in the streets. Elsa went with Anna to her room and helped the princess into bed.

"Elsa? Will you stay with me?"

"Of course. Is there anything you need?"

"I really want to take a bath."

"I'll have one prepared right away. And I'll have food brought in as well. You haven't been eating lately."

Elsa hurried off to the kitchens. When she came back Anna had been helped into a steaming tub of water by one of the servants. "Feel better?"

"Yes. This feels wonderful."

"I should bathe as well. It's been a long day."

"Get in with me."

"Uhm. I don't think that's a good idea Anna. That's a pretty odd thing to do."

"No one will ever know but us. So it doesn't matter how odd it is. Besides, I almost died today." Anna tugged on Elsa's hand. "Please. This tub is huge anyway."

"Fine." Elsa undid the laces on her dress and tossed it aside. She didn't realize that Anna was staring at her body as she got into the tub until she settled in.

"Do you shave?"

"Well, yeah. I mean..oh. Uhm. Yeah."

"Why? Does Elaine prefer it that way?"

"No! We never even discussed such things. It's just how I prefer it."

"Oh."

"Why are we even discussing this?"

Anna shrugged. "Speaking of Elaine. Are you going to keep seeing her?"

"She will be lucky to make it out of this alive. She tricked me into hurting you. For god's sake she drove you to try to kill yourself."

"Well, she had no way of knowing that would happen. I think she just hoped to drive us apart."

"And that is unforgivable. Anna, I'll never be able to say I'm sorry enough. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you so much, I can't live without you. Everything you said about her was true. Kai and Gerda told me. I should have listened to you."

"I'm sorry Elsa. I should have just talked to you about everything."

"None of this is your fault. I won't blame you if you never forgive me."

Anna grabbed the soap and began to lather her body. When she rose half out of the water to allow herself better access Elsa had to look away. She had always known her sister was gorgeous, but was unprepared for how incredible her body would look. Water streamed off her full, heavy, breasts and continued down her flat stomach. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat and she chastised herself internally for the lewd thoughts that passed through her mind.

Once they were out of the bath and had eaten dinner Anna was ready for bed. She snuggled into Elsa. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"This is perfect. I don't ever want to be anywhere else."

The next morning they both dressed and went to the throne room. Elsa had asked that Lady Elaine be brought in. Elsa sat on her throne and Anna stood just beside her.

Lady Elaine curtsyed to both the royal sisters and then spoke to Anna. "Your highness, I'm so pleased to know that you have recovered."

"Are you?" Elsa asked coldly.

Elaine recoiled. "Of course Elsa. I was devastated yesterday to hear of Anna's accident. I tried several times to see you but the guards wouldn't let me in."

"Then explain to me why did you falsely tell my sister that I intended to send her away to a foreign land to marry a prince twice her age?"

"It was just a little joke your majesty."

"A joke? In what way was that funny?"

"I...I just wanted to teach her a lesson I suppose."

"And what would that lesson be?"

"That I am the more important woman in your life now." Elaine stated boldly. "I thought that while she was gone you would see how much more peaceful life would be without her around."

"Is that so? You wanted to ruin my relationship with my only living relative for your own personal gain. What were you going to tell me when Anna disappeared? The truth?" Anna suddenly swayed at her side, and Elsa reached out and grabbed her.

"Sorry. Still a little dizzy I guess." Elsa pulled her sister onto her lap. Elaine's eyes widened as she watched them.

"Elsa. I never meant to hurt either of you. Truly. I only wished to create some distance between the two of you. Neither of you will ever be in a healthy relationship with anyone else until you let go of your unnatural attachment to each other."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What are you insinuating Lady Welker?"

"Nothing. I am only stating a fact. I am not the only one who thinks that the two of you are far too close. I do truly regret what happened because of my actions. I understand if you wish me to depart Arendelle city, but please do not let my actions harm my father's position as minister of commerce."

"Princess Anna will decide your fate." Elsa said simply. "If it was up to me you would be guilty of attempted murder."

Elaine simply stared at her, tears forming in her eyes. "Please your majesty. I would never intentionally cause such damage."

"Elsa." Anna whispered into her sisters ear. "It's okay." She placed a kiss on Elsa's neck just under her ear, in a place she had seen Elaine kiss on several occasions. It must have been a very sensitive spot because Elsa shuddered a bit involuntarily. Anna looked back to Elaine and smiled.

"I don't care where you go or what you do. But you will never touch my sister again. You will never even speak to her unless you are called upon to do so."

"And if she should speak to me first? If she should touch me?" The young woman asked.

Anna shrugged and looked back at Elsa. "Then that is the last day I spend with her under this roof." Elsa tightened her arms around her sister. "You can go now."

Elaine curtseyed again and fled the room leaving the sister's alone. "Never." Elsa said. "Never, ever will I let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

In the days leading up to the visit from Thule life went back to normal. Almost normal, that is. The queen would barely let her sister out of her sight for more than ten minutes. Once Anna dared to complain where Gerda could hear her and the housekeeper chastised her thoroughly.

"Your highness. Your sister sat holding your lifeless body on the floor of the portrait gallery for over eight hours, waiting for you to take your last breath. She never moved. She didn't eat, or take a drink of water, or go to the restroom. She just sat and waited. And now she's frightened. If the queen wants to accompany you to the toilet I suggest you let her."

"You're right Gerda."

With perfect timing Elsa popped her head in the door. "Gerda, have you seen…"

"I'm right here El." Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"Sorry"

"It's okay. Thank you for caring about me. I'm not going anywhere."

"We need to talk about tomorrow. Are you busy?"

"Of course not. Where do you want to go?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't care."

"You're room then. You have the best furniture, and fireplace."

Once they were settled in front of said fireplace Elsa turned to her sister. "If you want different furniture you just have to tell me. Or we can rebuild your fireplace. Or we can switch rooms if you want."

Anna shrugged. "I just like being in here with you. I was locked out for so long, it's nice to be in here again."

Elsa looked skeptical.

"I mean, maybe next time you're in here with a half naked woman you should lock the door, I'll understand."

"I doubt that will be a problem in the future. It seems unlikely that I'll meet another woman who shares my inclinations."

Anna frowned. "Do you want to try again, with Elaine? I won't hold you to what I said before. It's all my fault anyway. If I had just talked to you instead of being all dramatic everything would have been fine."

"No! I want nothing to do with her. It was a mistake. I'll never let anyone come between us again. I don't care if I never meet anyone else, as long as you are happy."

"Elsa. I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Yes. But I don't deserve it."

"You deserve everything. You've already endured so much suffering."

"But what about you Anna? Gerda told me that you had perhaps tried to end your life before? She said no one told me at the time."

Anna nodded. "It was after our parents died. I tried so hard to get your attention. I mean, it's not your fault. You couldn't help it, and I understand why now. But I was so alone. And I just thought that maybe if I didn't have to feel anymore pain, it would be better."

"Tell me. I want to know what you were going through."

"I stopped by your room as usual. And that day, unlike other days, you answered me back. Nothing big, just you telling me you had a good day, and you hoped I did too. I was so happy in that moment, that I decided that was the last moment I wanted to have. The last memory." Anna turned her arm over and held her wrist out to her sister. "I failed. As usual."

Elsa traced the scar on Anna's wrist with her thumb, tears now streaming down her face.

"Anna. If you had died, I would have died with you. I know you couldn't see it at the time but you are and always have been everything to me."

"El. I'm sorry. I thought you didn't care."

"Promise me you'll never do it again. You'll never try to take your own life."

"Promise you won't leave me? Or send me away?"

Elsa slid off the sofa to kneel by Anna's side. "I will be right here until the day you don't want me anymore."

"That will never happen."

"Eventually you will find the right man. And when that day comes I will stand aside for him. But not until you ask me to."

Anna just stared at her sister. Elsa was willing to give up so much to make her happy. "Let's just be old maids together."

"Who will take over Arendelle then?"

"Olaf?" Anna suggested.

Elsa laughed. "We'll see."

"So what did you want to talk about for tomorrow?"

"This meeting with Thule is very important. I need to convince them that we have more to offer than the Southern Isles. Not only is their location important, but they have a far greater military than us."

"I won't mess up Elsa. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Don't worry Anna. I just need you to understand that these people are different than us. They have different customs and lifestyles. I just want you to be your usual charming self, but withhold any outward judgement if you find them to be a bit odd."

"It's no problem. I still know how to be a princess."

Elsa yawned. "They'll be here in the early afternoon."

"We should get some sleep then." Anna rose to leave.

"Stay. If you want to that is. You don't have to."

"I would love to." Anna grinned at her sister.

The next afternoon Anna and Elsa were on hand to greet their guests. King Benjamin of Thule entered the great hall first. His blonde hair was worn long, and his dark green eyes took in his surroundings shrewdly. His wife, Queen Margaret, followed. Anna noted that she looked remarkably similar to her husband, hair and eyes exactly the same colors. Next she was introduced to the heir of Thule, Prince Wulfric and his sister, Princess Lana. The siblings were carbon copies of their parents.

"Your majesty. I am so grateful that you have agreed to meet with us." Elsa spoke with Benjamin. "I hope you have not left your kingdom in a vulnerable position in order to come here."

"No no. We would not miss this for the world. We are so seldom invited to our neighboring kingdoms, Margaret would never let me turn down such an offer. Our son Franklin is back in Thule, and he is perfectly capable of ruling in our stead."

"Please, allow Kai to show you all to your rooms. I will see you shortly at dinner."

Dinner was a jovial affair, their guests proved to be lively company. Once it was over Lana expressed an interest in seeing the royal gardens.

"I'll take you." Anna offered.

Elsa seemed nervous about letting Anna go alone, but she forced herself to smile. "Your Majesty, would you care to accompany me to the library? I understand you are an avid chess player?" She asked Benjamin.

"Yes, I would like that very much. Margaret won't play with me any longer."

"You are far too ruthless for me dear." She smiled. "Wulfric and I will be more than happy to watch."

Anna took Margaret out to the gardens where the pretty blonde exclaimed over many of the flowers.

"Your highness, I understand we are the same age. You recently turned twenty, is that right." Margaret asked.

"Yes." Anna smiled at the memory of her birthday.

"I suppose you will be marrying soon then?"

"No."

"No? Your sister has not made a match for you yet?"

"I was seeing someone until recently, but I broke it off. I don't think I'm ready right now."

"Elsa must be very understanding then, most monarchs in her position would be auctioning you off to the most strategic alliance they could find."

"She is. Should I assume you will be marrying soon?"

"Of course. Wulfric and I will be married as soon as I turn twenty one." She said matter of factly. Anna looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I thought he was your brother."

"He is." Margaret looked at Anna's expression. "Oh. You didn't know."

"Know what?"

The princess sighed. "It is tradition in my family. Members of the royal house only marry within the family. It is how we keep the bloodlines pure."

"Oh. Well, that explains why you all look so much alike."

"Yeah. It's okay if you find it shocking. Most people do. That's why we don't have much contact with the outside world." She said sadly.

Anna smiled at her. "It's fine. Really. Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?"

"Sure!"

"Do you want to marry Wulfric? Or are you forced to?"

"Of course I want to marry him! He's the most wonderful man ever. He's intelligent, and kind, and charming, and handsome….I can't wait to be his wife."

"Wow. You really love him."

"Of course I do."

"What happens if there aren't enough siblings in the royal family? Or they only have boys, or all girls?"

"Marrying a cousin is acceptable. My younger brother Frederick will likely marry my cousin Coraline. It's rarely a problem though. It always just works out I guess."

"What if they didn't want to marry each other? Would they be forced to? What if they hated each other?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't think it's ever happened before. I'll have to ask mother."

"The citizens of Thule are okay with this?"

"Sure. It's how it's always been. And we keep them safe and the country prosperous. So why should they care?"

"I think it's wonderful that you're happy."

"You really don't care? You're not disgusted?"

"Not at all."

Margaret grinned. "I'm glad we came here. Maybe you can come to our wedding?"

"I'd really like that. If Elsa will let me out of her sight."

"Overprotective?"

"No. She has her reasons. I don't always make great decisions." Anna told Margaret all about Hans, and Kristoff. By the time she was done it had grown cold and they went back inside.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Wulfric asked as they entered.

Margaret was beaming. "Yes, they have some amazing flowers. I saw so many new species I want to try out back at home."

"Our climate is a little warmer, are you sure they will grow?"

"I can give it a try. Oh, Queen Elsa, I invited Anna to our wedding, you will let her come won't you?"

Wulfric and his parents looked shocked.

"Please Elsa." Anna begged.

Elsa smiled. "Assuming we aren't at war with the Southern Isles at the time and it is safe to travel of course you can go."

Both princesses squealed in delight. King Benjamin looked at them with amusement and winked at his wife. As Anna sat down next to Lana on her favorite sofa she couldn't help but notice the love in Wulfrics eyes as he watched his sister gush about her wedding day. _I hope someone looks at me like that one day,_ she thought. She shifted her gaze to Elsa and then quickly looked away. Elsa had a nearly identical expression on her face as she watched the princess and Anna didn't fail to notice it. Soon everyone except Elsa was ready for bed.

"Go ahead Anna. I have a few things to attend to before our formal meeting tomorrow. I'll check on you before I retire."

When Elsa was finally alone in her study she sank into the chair by the fire and sighed. She hadn't thought that loosing her relationship with Elaine would affect her so much. It wasn't that she missed the woman herself, but clearly she missed the physical contact. More than once that day she had found herself staring at her own sister, wondering what her lips would feel like, what it would be like to hold her the way that a lover would. _What is wrong with me?_ _It's nothing,_ she decided. _Just a byproduct of being around the royal family of Thule._


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Anna found her alone at breakfast.

"You could have warned me." The redhead started.

"About what?"

"That apparently in Thule, it is common place to marry one's own sibling."

"Not just commonplace. Required. The royal family of Thule has only married within itself since recorded time. Had you paid attention in your history lessons you would have been aware of this."

"Well you know I didn't so you should have warned me. What if I had said the wrong thing?"

"But you didn't. In fact, you and Lana seemed to get along very well."

"Yes. I really like her Elsa. I think we could be good friends. And you like them too right? You don't care about the whole incest thing?"

"I do like them. And no, who am I to judge anyone's sexual preferences when mine are also uncommon? They are all happy and Wulfric and Lana seem very much in love."

"Still. It's hard to wrap my head around it. I mean, if you were a man could you imagine wanting to marry me?

"If I were a man I can't imagine _not_ wanting to marry you." Elsa said absentmindedly.

Anna didn't realize what her sister had really said until they were on their way to the council room. _If she were a man she would want to marry me...but she likes women anyway. Does that mean she's attracted to me and would marry me if she could or did she just mean if she was a man but not my brother?_ She thought back to the look she had seen on her sister's face the night before. _All that proves is that she loves me._

Elsa and Anna were meeting with Benjamin, Margaret and Wulfric, plus several of the royal advisors.

"What I want to know." Lord James began, is why we are so concerned with the Southern Isles anyway. They are not a large country, nor do they have a large military. Surely they will not attack us simply because the Princess broke off her engagement to Prince Hans."

"If I may." King Benjamin rose, spreading a map out on the table. "Here is the Southern Isles." He pointed the country out. "King Donald has a total of thirteen sons. The oldest, Daniel, and second oldest, Clint, married two sisters from Korvade." He circled that country on the map. "Number three is married to Princess Serena from Viseland. Number 4, Prince Richard, is married to Princess Andrea of Oceania." Two more circles added. "Number 5, Drew, to Gracie of Booth, Number 6, Christopher, to Olivia of Wyman." He marked those as well. "Number 7, Morgan, to Princess Mary of Arcadia, Number 8, Timothy, to Katherine of Rainier. Number 9, Martin, to Sophia of Fletcher, and ten is married to her cousin, Diane of Dunway." Again he circled all those countries on the map. Lets see, eleven, whats his name dear?"

"Hugh." Margaret supplied.

"Ah yes. Hugh is married to Susan of Robertson, and just two weeks ago number twelve, Peter, married Josephine Baxter, heiress of Revere. Her Uncle currently holds the crown, and has no surviving children."

The group stared at the map in shock.

"We're surrounded. Literally surrounded." Lord James muttered.

"Some of the countries mentioned have little in the way of army or navy." Wulfric spoke up. "However, Korvade, Wyman, and Robertson are quite large and do possess a capable military. Oceania and Arcadia are important for their ports and navy."

"You'll notice that Arendelle would have been the last piece in Donalds very large puzzle. His family would have effectively controlled the entire continent."

"Han's marrying one of you was their only chance to gain power here without going to war. Since the boy botched the whole thing I would keep a close eye on them. You can certainly count on us to support you."

"Thank you your majesty. I know that we have the support of Corona as well. That leaves three countries un-aligned. Hampstead, Cambridge, and Stapleton."

"That is true. I suspect Hans will try either Hampstead or Cambridge next. Stapleton has no women eligible for marriage. Cambridge has Princess Maureen, although she is only sixteen."

"Hampstead has no female members of royalty either, do they?" Elsa asked.

"No. However, I believe there is a young unmarried woman in the extended family. A lady Elaine I believe."

Elsa paled. "What do we do?"

"The easiest solution would be for the two of you to enter into engagements of your own. The Crown Prince of Hampstead is unwed, as is Prince Walter of Stapleton." Lord James said.

Anna looked over at Elsa and was appalled to see that she was considering it. "No. Elsa I am not marrying either of them."

"Of course not Anna. I, on the other hand,"

"Oh no. Not you either."

"Anna. We must protect the people of Arendelle. That is our duty."

"I need to speak with you. Alone." Elsa followed her sister into the hall.

"Anna. I know you care about me and want me to be happy but I will be miserable if harm comes to my people knowing I could have stopped it."

"You promised."

"Anna. I won't actually be leaving. My husband will come here to live. Nothing will really change."

"No. You promised. Come on." Anna drug her back into the room. "What exactly will we gain by marrying into either country? she asked the council. "Besides their allegiance? Do they have a large army? Supplies?"

"Well, no. Not in particular. You wouldn't be gaining much. I would hold out for a better offer." Lord Cribson interjected.

"See Elsa. There is no point throwing either of our lives away for so little gain."

"Your majesty, the princess makes an excellent point." King Benjamin said. "We don't need them."

"What do we do then? Just wait and see if they attack?"

"We place spies in each of the countries we fear may attack. Thule itself always keeps an eye on what the Southern Isles is doing. If at any time we sense that they are preparing for an assault, we will send word. And if it comes to war, you have our army and navy at your disposal."

"And what do you wish in return?"

"Only an agreement that you will do the same for us. And a promise that as long as either of you sits on the throne of Arendelle, our countries will remain allies."

Elsa smiled. "That sounds very fair."

"And one other thing." Wulfric spoke up. "A promise that both of you will attend my wedding over the summer. It means so much to Lana to have friends who accept us."

"We would be honored."

The meeting drug on for a time longer but eventually agreements were drawn up, signed and sealed, and they were free to return to more pleasant pursuits. The members of royalty all went in search of Lana, who was found in the parlour having tea with a very familiar young woman.

"You're finally finished!" Lana gushed. "That took forever. Luckily, this kind young woman kept me company."

Lady Elaine curtsyed. Elsa sighed. "Your majesties, may I present Lady Elaine Welker."

Lana noticed the angry expression on Anna's face and was about to speak but Elaine interrupted her. "I'll be going now, your majesties, your highnesses. She looked at Elsa for a moment. "I think that you all will be great friends. After all, you have so much in common." With another curtsey she left the room. Anna paused only a moment and then followed her.

"That was the cousin of Prince Devin that we were so recently discussing was it not?" Benjamin asked.

"It was. Her father is head of the commerce department. Until recently we were good friends."

"Did something happen?" Margaret asked.

Elsa nodded sadly. "You may as well have a seat, this could be a long story. Elaine and I were good friends for several months, and gradually we became more than that."

Margaret nodded. "We understand. And we won't tell anyone else. We of all people know what it is like to be judged for your choice in partners."

"Well, I made a grave error in judgement." Elsa went on to tell of what transpired between Elaine and Anna. "It all culminated with Anna seeking out a headache remedy from our royal physician. He was not in his office so she helped herself but mistakenly grabbed the wrong bottle. She grabbed nightshade instead."

Margaret and Lana both gasped. "How is she even alive?"

"Luckily, Anna has always been quite clumsy. She spilled most of it before she could consume it. She was unconscious for most of a day and we were unsure if she would live."

"How terrible."

"I'm surprised you allowed Lady Elaine to remain in the castle."

"It was Anna's choice. Things are still quite tense, however."

"You know, I think we can use this to our advantage. I'm going to have your butler arrange a meeting between her father and myself." Benjamin said.

"That's an excellent idea dear. I'll come with you." Margaret followed her husband out of the room.

"Wulfric, I'm going to find Anna." Lana left as well.

"Your majesty." Wulfric began. "That was quite a good story you invented."

"I don't know what you mean. It was true."

"Oh, I believe most of it was true. Right up until Anna took the wrong potion by mistake. No physician would be so careless as to leave such deadly vials lying around unmarked."

"It was a mistake."

"Elsa. I too have a sister. One I love very much. I couldn't bear for anything to happen to her. I can see how you feel about her and it's obvious she feels the same way about you."

Elsa shook her head. "Anna just wants to be loved. She wants her prince charming to sweep her off her feet. She wants romance, and poetry, and true love."

Meanwhile, Anna caught up to Elaine. "What did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"Don't play word games with me. Have your forgotten I'm the princess of Arendelle?"

"No. Nor have I forgotten that you can have Elsa do whatever you wish with merely a word. I dare say she'd have me executed if you asked for it."

"Whatever. I just wanted to know what you meant when you said we had much in common with the royal family from Thule."

"I know all about their...traditions you might say."

"So."

"So, obviously you all have plenty in common."

"I don't get it."

"God Anna. Don't you see the way Elsa looks at you? Can you not hear the way she talks about you? She tried to like me, I'll give her that, but she's so in love with you she can't see straight. And I know you know that, maybe only subconsciously, because you use it to your advantage all the time. I could never compete with you. I don't know why I even tried."

"You're insane."

"You know I'm not."

"Anna. There you are." Lana had finally caught up to the redhead. "Come on, let's go back. It'll be time for dinner soon."

Anna was quiet throughout dinner. Lana leaned in closer so that no one else could hear them. "What's wrong? Did that woman say something else to you?"

"No. She just implied….well, no she said outright that mine and Elsa's relationship was uhm...similar to yours."

"Oh. Elsa told us what happened between her and Elaine. And how you accidentally drank that nightshade. Don't let her bother you Anna. She's just jealous."

"Yeah. I know. I just don't know why she would say that."

"Really?" Lana looked at her skeptically. "I mean, Anna, at first Wulfric and I assumed the same thing."

"You did?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you guys should see the way you act sometimes. The way you look at each other. It seemed obvious to us. But then you told me about Hans and Kristoff so I just thought maybe it was one-sided on Elsa's part."

"Do you really think she feels that way?" The princess asked with a frown. Anna saw the hurt look on Lana's face. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!" She added quickly. "Because there's not. There's nothing wrong with that at all…"

"What are you guys whispering about down there?" Margaret asked. Everyone at the table turned to look at the two youngest girls. Anna flushed as she met Elsa's eyes. The Queen looked absolutely beautiful as she smiled at her little sister.

"Just wedding plans." Lana lied.

When everyone had gone back to their conversations Anna looked helplessly at Lana. "I don't know Lana. I need to know for sure."

"How you feel or how she feels?"

"Both."

Lana grinned. "I can help you with that. Just let me talk to Wulfric."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Lana pulled Anna aside. "Meet me in my room in ten minutes. We have an idea to help you figure out where you stand with this."

Anna was nervous but determined as she approached Lana's room. The princess of Thule wasted no time. "You need to change into these." She pointed to a pile of clothing on the bed.

"Why?"

"We're leaving the castle and you don't want to be recognized. Trust me."

"You know I kind of have really distinctive hair, right?"

Lana pointed to a brown haired wig. "No one should see you up close." Anna did as she was told and had to admit even she barely recognised herself dressed in maids attire.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Lana led her into the village.

"Some place you've never been before." Anna was led to the back of a nondescript home and quickly ushered inside where Wulfric was waiting.

"Come on." He led the woman upstairs, into a small room where he locked the door. He led Anna over to a window cut into one wall. Instead of looking outside the window looked into a bedroom. "One way mirror." he said. "Just invented, I'm surprised they have one. I was expecting a more primitive set up. We can see the people in this room, but they can't see us. Or hear us."

"Okay. So I take it we're in a whore house then?"

"Yeah. I only had to ask around the barracks to find what we needed. No one will ever know you were here don't worry. I had the staff cleared out for the morning."

"And this is going to help me how?"

"All you have to do is watch. If you want, Lana and I can leave and you can be alone."

"No. You can stay." At that moment a man entered the other room. He was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and a handsome face.

"That's Marcus. He's one of our royal guards, and considered the most handsome man in Thule by quite a few people."

"He is very attractive." Anna commented. Anna watched as the young man faced the mirror and began to undress. The princess felt nothing but a vague attraction as she admired his muscled torso. Once he began to unfasten his pants she asked Lana if she was sure the man didn't know of her presence.

"He has no idea. I promise." Anna turned back to the mirror and was shocked to see that he was fully naked. "Never seen a naked man before?" Lana giggled, noting Anna's reaction.

"No. Of course not." Anna eyed the man's cock with curiosity. As she watched, Marcus began to rub it, using one of his large calloused hands to arouse himself. In a few moments the member had grown substantially, and was now standing straight out, pointing at her.

"What do you think?" Lana asked. "It's pretty big as far as cocks go."

Anna shrugged. "It looks okay." The door to the room opened again and a woman entered this time. She had platinum blonde hair, worn in a french braid. She was wearing a blue dress similar to the style Elsa was known to create for herself. "She kind of looks like Elsa." She said.

"Yeah. That's the point. In every city you'll find women who impersonate the royalty. I'm sure there's a whore somewhere dressed up like you too." Wulfric commented.

Lana whispered in her ear. "I want you to imagine that it _is_ Elsa. Okay?" Anna nodded and then her eyes widened as the woman knelt in front of the man and took his cock in her mouth. Anna watched in disbelief as the whore sucked and licked it enthusiastically. Marcus held on to her blonde hair and thrust himself inside her mouth. Anna decided she didn't like watching this Elsa impersonator doing something like this.

"Elsa would never do that." She murmured.

The man took his cock out of her mouth and pulled her up, undressing her. Anna had seen plenty of naked women before, including her sister. This woman was definitely pretty, although not nearly as pretty as the real Elsa. She noticed that like Elsa, this woman shaved her private area. Marcus pushed the woman back onto the bed and knelt in front of her. Anna realized she was holding her breath as she watched him lick the woman's slick folds. The woman arched her back and moaned at the contact.

"Anna. Imagine yourself in that room. Replace one of those lovers with yourself. Can you do that?" Anna nodded. She imagined herself in the room. What would she be doing? As she watched, Marcus slid two of his fingers inside of the woman and elicited another deep moan.

"Which one of them did you replace Anna? Are you on that bed, preparing to pull Marcus inside of you? Or are you kneeling over your beautiful sister, making her moan your name?" Anna looked at her with wide eyes and swallowed hard.

"I've seen enough." Lana just shook her head. In the next room Marcus stood and up and pushed his cock inside of the woman, one hand fondling her breast. Anna watched in fascination for a few moments and then asked once again to leave. This time Lana led her out of the house and back to the castle. "Now what?" Anna asked once they had changed back into their normal clothing. "I know how _I_ feel, but how do I make sure she feels the same?"

"We have an idea about that as well. Who would you consider the most beautiful woman here in the castle, besides Elsa?"

"Well, I guess that would be Callista. She's the daughter of Lord Rowe, the defense minister."

"Are you friends?"

"Yes. I mean, we aren't close. She's a year older than Elsa and engaged but we're on good terms."

"Good. Invite her out this afternoon, after lunch. My mom will get Elsa to the right place at the right time."

After lunch, Anna, Callista, and Lana left for the hot springs. Once they arrived, Lana produced two bottles of wine from her bag and proceed to strip out of her dress.

"Uh, Lana?" Anna asked. "What are you doing?"

"It's just us women here. I want to relax. This is amazing. We don't have anything like this back in Thule."

Callista shrugged her shoulders. "Fine by me."

"Come on Anna. Get in." Lana said.

Anna reluctantly shed her gown and sank into the warm water. Lana whispered to her. "When Elsa gets here pay attention to where her eyes go. You were right, Callista is gorgeous. If Elsa can only look at you, you'll know how she feels."

"Elsa, I told Lana we would join her and Anna this afternoon after our meeting with Lord Welker.

"Lovely. Where are they?"

"I believe they went to the hot springs? Lana was very anxious to try them out since we don't have any in our country."

"Okay. We can head there whenever you're ready."

When Elsa rounded the corner to the hot springs her jaw dropped open. She had never expected to find the women naked, barely submerged in the water. Her eyes registered Callista and Lana and then fixated on Anna. The redhead had her hair loose and flowing, her skin was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Elsa!" You're here." Anna called out excitedly.

"Uhm. Hi. I wasn't expecting you to be...naked."

"Yeah….Lana's idea. Who wants to wear clothes when they don't have to?"

"Have you guys been drinking?"

"Only a little. Get in El."

Elsa looked back at Margaret, who was already disrobing and stepping into the hot springs. "I...don't think so."

"Come on Elsa." Anna rose out of the water to wade over to her sister. "You never relax. Come on in." Elsa was unable to rip her eyes away from Anna's body as she exposed more of herself.

"I really don't want to Anna. I'll just sit here next to you."

"Okay. Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Sure."

Anna waded over to the wine bottles they had brought and poured her sister a glass. While she was occupied Lana whispered in her ear.

"She hasn't taken her eyes off of you. And I know that look. She wants you."

Anna nodded. She had seen it too. The princess sidled over to her sister and sank further into the water after handing the wine over.

"What have you been doing all morning?" she asked.

"King Benjamin convinced Lady Elaine and her father to refuse any offer of marriage from Hans. They have assured us that Hampstead will remain loyal to Arendelle. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. I spent the morning with Lana and Wulfric."

"You really like them don't you?"

"I do." Anna smiled at her sister. "Don't you?"

"Yes. The whole family is lovely."

"They've given me a lot to think about." Anna admitted.

"How so?"

"Remember when you said that if you were a man you would marry me?"

"I said I would want to, not that I would."

"Same thing. But you aren't a man. But if you could, would you marry me anyway?"

"Anna, what are you getting at?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well if you weren't my sister, then of course. You're perfect."

"Why does that matter? If you don't think our new friends are wrong for their love for each other than why does it matter that I'm your sister?"

"Well, it just does."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting me Elsa."

"Who said I wanted you?"

"A long list of people actually. Including you." Anna raised back up out of the water so that she could be closer to her sister. "I want you too."

"No you don't. You're confused." Elsa stood up and moved away. Anna looked helplessly at Lana, who rolled her eyes.

"Let's head back, shall we?" Elsa asked.

Later, both Lana and Margaret joined the royal sisters in Elsa's room. The Queen of Arendelle was extremely upset.

"I don't know what kind of ideas you have filled her head with, but I will not stand by and watch Anna throw her life away!"

"Elsa, dear. Anna is an adult. You must treat her as an adult. Let her make her own decisions." Margaret said.

"Anna is attracted to men. She can't possibly be attracted to me."

"Elsa. I thought I was but I had never done anything more than kiss a man before. And I didn't really enjoy kissing Kristoff, but I thought maybe I'd get used to it."

"So, what, have you done more than that now?"

"No! I just finally came to realize that I am not attracted to men that way. Maybe I didn't figure it out as quickly as you did, but don't tell me I don't know what I want. I didn't do that to you."

Elsa took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's say I accept that you desire women. Why would you want to be with me?"

"Don't you want to be with me? And don't lie to me Elsa!"

"Elsa, I think you two need to be truly honest and open with each other." Margaret advised.

"Okay. Yes. I am attracted to you. I swear I wasn't always. But, I just can't help it. You're so beautiful, and kind, and I love you so much already. I fought against these feelings as much as I could. I don't want to ruin your life."

"Elsa, don't you understand, I feel the same way. How could I not want you? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, you're my best friend. You are everything to me."

"Anna. This will fade. After our guests leave, these feelings will fade and you'll realize you were just caught up in the idea of being in love once again. I know you want to find your true love but you can't force it to be me." After a moment of silence she glanced at Anna and was dismayed to see tears run down the redheads face. "No,no. Don't cry. Please Anna, I just want you to be happy."

"You never take me seriously. You dismiss all of my emotions, and treat me like a child who doesn't know what she wants or how she feels. I know you're older than me, and wiser than me, but I am not an idiot. I am able to figure out some things Elsa."

"I know that. I don't mean to act like you are a child. But you've already admitted that you just want to be loved. You rushed into relationships with Hans and Kristoff. I won't let you make the same mistake now."

Anna glanced back at Lana. "How do I make her see?"

"Anna, she's afraid. Afraid of being hurt. If she allows herself to believe in this and then you change your mind later, it will be hard for her. It will break her heart." Margaret explained.

"And why would you believe that I wouldn't do that? After how I treated Kristoff?" Anna acknowledged.

"Anna, you have your entire life ahead of you. Plenty of time to find your true love." Elsa said.

"You're right. But I _have_ already found it. It's you Elsa, I know it is." She looked at Margaret sadly. "I don't know how to make her understand."

Margaret whispered something in Anna's ear. Then spoke to Elsa. "Elsa, I think you owe it to Anna to at least give her a chance to explain herself properly."

"I owe Anna everything." The queen acknowledged.

"Then we will leave you two alone for now. Let Anna tell you how she feels, and just be open to listening. That's all you can do." Margaret and Lana left the room.

For a moment the sisters remained in awkward silence. Finally Elsa sighed. "Okay, Anna. I'm listening. Tell me whatever it is you want me to know."

"I need a moment to think. I want to say this right. I'm going to get ready for bed and then I'll come back." Elsa was left alone with her whirling thoughts for ten long minutes. Finally Anna re-entered the bedroom, dressed only in a short pink gown.

Anna crossed over to where Elsa was seated on her bed. She lifted the Queens chin and leaned in to place her lips against her sister's. Elsa responded immediately, grabbing the back of Anna's neck and holding the princess in place as she kissed her deeply. Elsa moaned as they finally broke apart, causing Anna to recapture her lips. This time the princess ran her tongue across the bottom of her sister's lip and when those lips parted she thrust her tongue inside. The sisters kissed for a long time, Elsa holding on to Anna's hips. When they finally stopped they were both panting.

"Do you understand now?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I can't help but feel that you are only doing this because you know I want it."

Anna looked at her incredulously. She took Elsa's hand and placed it on her gown, directly over her throbbing center.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa panicked.

"Shhh." Anna lifted her gown and brought the Queen's hand to her own wet center. When Elsa felt her fingers graze her sister's womanhood she tried to draw back. "Just touch me Elsa. Just this one time. I need you to see."

Elsa gave in and stroked her sister. She gasped when she felt how incredibly wet the younger woman was. Anna was completely soaked, Elsa's fingers slid through the folds with ease. The Queen instinctively rubbed her sister's clit, marveling at how swollen it was.

"Do you see now Elsa? This is what you do to me. This is from just kissing you. Please don't say I don't want you when I so obviously do."

Elsa looked into her sister's eyes as she continued to rub her soaking pussy. "Okay Anna, I believe you." The redhead grinned. Elsa abruptly removed her hand and stood up.

"Elsa, what now?" Anna groaned.

"We need to slow down. I would never permit a man to treat you this way. I do want you, you were all right about that, but that isn't all. I love you Anna. I'm in love with you, and I want to do this correctly."

"Elsa. I love you too."

Elsa smiled at her sister. "Anna, will you allow me to court you?"

"Yes Elsa. I would be honored.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Did you shave? You know, down there?"

"Yes. You said that's what you prefer, so I did for you. Now, are you really going to leave me like this? All night?"

Elsa grinned. "You know how to take care of yourself don't you?"

"Yes. So I guess that's what I'll do then. And I'll be thinking about you the entire time."

Elsa brought her hand up to her mouth and slowly licked her fingers clean. Anna turned bright red as she watched. "On that note, I'll see you later."


	8. Chapter 8

The royal family of Thule was delighted to hear of the new relationship between Anna and Elsa. The royal sisters had gone to see them off on their voyage back to Thule. While Anna was promising to write to Lana every day, Elsa expressed her fears to Benjamin and Margaret.

"What about Arendelle?"

"Arendelle is lucky to have you. You're the most powerful woman alive. You deserve to be happy. Anna deserves to be happy."

"Yes. She does."

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for her? To make her happy? Even if Arendelle didn't approve?"

"No."

"Then you are doing the right thing. And Arendelle can get over it. As long as you keep them safe and well fed you have done your duty by them."

"I hope you are right. Please stay in touch, and we will see you this summer if not before."

Now that Arendelle was back to normal Elsa had to resume her duties as queen. The next day was filled with meetings and requests and the sister's barely saw each other. The next morning Anna found herself at the docks, watching as sailors and soldiers alike rushed around to ready a ship that was to leave shortly for Hampstead.

"So, there truly was a ship." A familiar voice spoke in her ear.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know, the same as you. Had you shown up here you would have boarded this ship and gone to Hampstead and I would never have known what had become of you."

"What do you suppose would have happened when I arrived unexpectedly? They would have sent me back I'm sure."

"No." A third voice spoke up. "I wrote to my cousin on behalf of Elsa. He is under the impression that you will be arriving on this ship to marry him."

Elsa glared at Lady Elaine. "So you arranged for Anna to end up married to your cousin? Just to get her out of Arendelle?"

"It was a good match, for both countries. But yes, I did it so that she would be out of my hair for good."

"Do you know what would have happened to me if I never saw my sister again? Do you even care?"

"Truly I thought you would get over it. I know now I was wrong."

"Why are you here?"

"Father is sending me to Hampstead for a time. He feels it is best for me to leave Arendelle."

"I'm sorry to say I feel that is best as well."

"Your majesty. I hope you know how I truly cared for you. I might have done terrible things to keep you, but it was because I loved you so."

Elsa took Anna's hand. "It doesn't matter now. Elaine, I wish you well. I hope that you find someone who can make you happy."

Elaine looked at Anna. "So she is yours now?"

"She has always been mine. You knew that."

"But you didn't want her."

"I did. I have always wanted her, and I always will. Good luck Elaine. The sisters watched as the ship to Hampstead left the port. Elsa brought Anna's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Princess, may I ask you to join me for a special dinner tonight?"

"Of course. I would be delighted."

Later that evening Elsa knocked on Anna's door. The princess opened it, looking more beautiful that Elsa had ever seen her.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. So do you."

Elsa led her sister to the northern balcony, where a table was set up with dinner for the royal sisters. Several fires had been set nearby in stone pits to keep the princess warm. A lone servant served them each course.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you much today."

"It's okay. I know you've been busy. Anything I should know about?"

"Yes. Lord Welker confirmed that Hans has reached out to inquire about seeking the hand of Elaine. Our friend from the Southern Isles is out of luck on that front however. He has also assured me there will be no hard feelings from Prince Devin. It seems the Prince was suspicious of the letter Elaine sent him and reached out to his cousin. He is not expecting you to marry him, and both men are quite frustrated in Elaine."

"So that's good then."

"Yes. Now I would like to ensure that Cambridge and Stapleton do not fall into Han's clutches either."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I don't know yet, but I have invited representatives from both countries here."

"More guests!"

"I thought you would like that. What have you been up to?"

"I finally started cleaning out the royal chambers."

"You mean...:"

"Papa and Mama's rooms, yes. They should be your rooms now, Elsa. I've been working with the castle staff to have them cleaned and updated."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Of course. If anything I'm angry with them for forcing us to be seperated all those years. I know they meant well but the damage that was done was extensive."

"But we're fixing it now, right?" Elsa looked so sad that Anna had to hug her.

"Yes, we are. We are more than fixing it. And maybe if things hadn't happened exactly this way, we wouldn't be in love with each other. And I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Elsa smiled. "Are you sure you're still in love with me?"

"Absolutely. The last few days have been the best days of my life. The only thing that could hurt me now is you telling me you changed your mind."

"Anna, my love. I will never, ever change my mind about you. As long as you want me I will be here for you."

"What if it does come to war? What if the people of Arendelle don't accept us?"

"Arendelle can get over it. I won't let you be unhappy for them. And if it comes to war so be it. You're worth going to war over."

Anna grinned. "So tell me, after I left you the other night, did you pleasure yourself?"

Elsa looked shocked for a moment. "I did." She admitted. "You tasted so good, I couldn't help it."

Anna whimpered and slid her chair closer to Elsa's. "I did too. I mean how could I not? You felt so good when you touched me." She nibbled on the Queen's earlobe, causing Elsa to shiver. "I'm so glad I don't have to watch her do this to you anymore."

"If I had known, I would never have even looked twice at her."

"I know. But you're mine now." Anna ran her tongue over her sister's neck.

"Yes, I am. We shouldn't let the servants see us Anna."

"There's no one here Elsa, I made sure." Now Anna kissed her jaw, working her way towards Elsa's lips. Elsa gave up and grabbed the back of her sister's head, wrapping her hands in the red strands. Anna's tongue filled her mouth, every stroke of her tongue against Elsa's own making the Queens clit quiver. Out of breath, Elsa forced herself to pull away.

"I love when you wear your hair down."

"Then I'll do it more often."

"We should go inside. We have court tomorrow morning."

"No, I just want to stay with you." Anna whined.

"You're too cute for your own good." Elsa pulled the younger girl up. Just before they reached their respective bedrooms Elsa was needed by Kai. "I'll stop by if you're still up to stay goodnight." She whispered.

Anna shut the door to her bedroom with a frown. What could they possibly need Elsa for right now? She let her dress fall to the floor and reached for her night gown. The cool night air caressed her body, reminding her that Elsa's kiss had left her more than ready for release. She slid her right hand down under her gown, and stroked herself, quickly reaching a frenzied pace as she imagined Elsa's amazing tongue buried inside of her. It wasn't long before she climaxed. Just as she pulled her now soaked hand out of herself she heard Elsa knock on the door lightly. She grinned and reached back down to coax more of her fluids to coat her fingers. She used her other hand to open the door.

"What did they need that was so important?" She asked.

"Nothing that couldn't have waited." Elsa admitted. "What were you doing? It took you forever to answer the door."

"Well, you know, that kiss was pretty amazing, and it made me kind of hot for you."

"Anna! You couldn't wait?"

"No. I couldn't stop thinking about your tongue, licking me, sucking on me, making me cum." Elsa's jaw nearly hit the floor. Anna held her other hand up to Elsa's lips, lightly dragging her finger along her sister's bottom lip. Elsa grabbed her wrist and sucked each finger into her mouth, slowly cleaning them off one at a time. "Fuck, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "Goodnight Anna." She gave the redhead a kiss and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later Elsa and Anna were greeting Prince Walter from Stapleton. The young man was startlingly handsome, with a charming smile, and impeccable grace. He bowed before Elsa before turning his attention to Anna. The Queen was surprised to see her sister blush as the young man kissed her hand.

All throughout dinner the prince held Anna's attention as he told numerous stories of his exploits as a young prince. As he wrapped up a particularly long tale involving a donkey, a garden gnome and pancakes Elsa hid a yawn.

"I guess I've always been a little clumsy." He grinned. Anna brushed tears of laughter from her cheeks. "That sounds amazing." She chuckled. "I could easily have ended up in the same situation. I can't tell you how many suits of armor I knocked over, or how many sets of dishes we've gone through."

After dinner was over Walter asked Anna to take a walk with him in the gardens. The princess looked to Elsa for permission.

"Of course. Go ahead Anna." Elsa tried not to let it bother her that the young prince was obviously taken with her sister. Two hours passed before Anna came to find her in the library.

"Hey Elsa." She planted a kiss on top of the queens head.

"Hey. Did you have fun with Walter?"

"I did. Did you know he loves to ride horses? I'm going to take him out while he's here. And his family hunts with falcons. How cool is that?"

"I guess that's interesting."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you goodnight. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Yes. Our formal meeting with Prince Walter is at ten. He is meeting with the defense minister and commerce minister at nine."

"Okay I'll see you then."

The next morning Elsa waited for Anna outside of her room. As soon as the princess emerged one of the chambermaids appeared with a large bouquet of roses. "From Prince Walter, your highness."

"Oh. Uhm. Just put them in my room." Anna blushed as they walked to the conference room.

"Anna we need to talk about this."

"Later Elsa, okay?"

Prince Walter rose when they entered the room. He bowed politely to Elsa, but had eyes only for the princess.

"Your majesty, we have been explaining the political situation to Prince Walter." Lord James began.

"Yes. It's quite concerning the way the Southern Isles has taken over many of our neighbors. I'm embarrassed that we never noticed."

"Neither did we." Elsa said diplomatically. "Now that it has been brought to our attention we very much want to know where we stand with Stapleton. I can count on Corona, Hampstead and Thule to remain loyal allies. My sister and I would like to count on you as well."

"Of course. After hearing how Prince Hans treated Anna I would never align my country with someone so reprehensible."

"Walter, he was truly terrible." Anna grabbed the princes arm. "If he comes after Arendelle I don't know what will happen to us."

"That won't happen. You have the army of Stapleton at your disposal."

"May we get that in writing?" The defense minister asked. Elsa was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Of course. Let's iron out the details and we can sign the treaty tomorrow."

After the negotiations were finished Walter asked Anna to accompany him on a horseback ride, leaving Elsa once again alone. She tried to concentrate on getting work done but she couldn't think about anything other than the way Anna looked at the Prince.

 _Maybe it's for the best_ she told herself. _Prince Walter seems like a good man, and he can give her a normal life. If he makes her happy I cannot stand in her way._

Finally Kai came to tell her that dinner was ready. With a sigh she left for the dining room. Just as she reached the doorway she heard Walter's voice.

"Princess Anna, these last two days I have been able to think of nothing but you. You are so beautiful and kind, and I immensely enjoy your company. Would you grant me the honor of courting you?"

"Prince Walter, you are very kind but I'm already pledged to someone." Anna said with a hint of sadness.

"Now Anna, don't be too hasty. Nothing has been set in stone yet. You have plenty of time to change your mind." Elsa said as she entered.

Prince Walter beamed in happiness. "Please, your highness, nothing would make me happier than to fight for your affections."

"That's not a decision I can make lightly. Please allow me to think it over. Can we discuss this later tomorrow?"

"Of course."

They were joined for dinner by several of the advisors and their families. As Lord James kept Walter engaged in conversation Anna whispered to her sister. "Why would you say that?"

"You sounded so sad about turning him down." Anna looked at Elsa in alarm. Just as she was about to reply Walter regained her attention and kept it for the rest of the evening. Finally dinner was over and Elsa was able to escape to her room.

"Anna, would you care to show me the famous portrait gallery?" Walter asked.

"Not tonight. I'm feeling rather tired. I'm sure Lord James will keep you entertained."

"Sleep well." Walter kissed her hand again. Anna went straight to Elsa's room, startling the queen at her entrance.

"No. Don't get up." Elsa was seated in front of her vanity where she had been brushing her hair. Anna crossed the room and grabbed her chin somewhat roughly. "Look at me."

"You seem angry." Elsa said.

"I am."

"Why?"

Anna leaned forward and kissed her roughly, forcing her tongue into her sister's mouth. Her nails raked over the skin of Elsa's neck.

"For doubting me. You actually thought I was interested in that boy? Do you think I learned nothing from Hans?"

"To be fair, Walter seems much different."

"You were just going to give me up without a fight?"

"I just want you to be happy!" Elsa was yelling now, and snow started to fall from the ceiling.

"Oh Elsa. You make me happy. I love you and nothing could ever change that." Anna curled up on Elsa's lap.

"Then why were you flirting with him? It seemed like you really welcomed his advances. I haven't seen you so enthusiastic in a long time."

"Do you think the negotiations today went well?"

"Huh? Yeah, extremely well. He took our side immediately. And he barely even asked for anything in return." Understanding finally dawned on Elsa's face. "Anna, that's brilliant. Really. But you could have clued me in."

"I'm sorry. I just thought you would get it right away. You're so good at all this regal stuff."

"I'm not good at all this relationship stuff though. I just took it at face value. I mean, he has so much to offer you. He's good looking, smart, funny, charming, he's going to be king one day…"

"Elsa, hush." Anna gave her a quick kiss and stood up. "I'm staying in here tonight." The princess flopped back on Elsa's bed.

"Anna, we talked about this"

"We aren't going to do anything. I just want to be close to you. We need that."

Elsa looked at the beautiful woman in her bed. "Fine. When are you going to break the news to him?"

"After the treaty is signed tomorrow. And don't our other guests arrive tomorrow as well?"

"They do." A light knock sounded on the door. "Come in." Elsa called out.

A handmaiden entered the room. "Your majesty, your highness."

"Hey Lauren, what's going on?" Anna smiled at the young woman.

"I went to your room but when you weren't there I thought to look for you here."

"Wise decision. You don't have to wait up for me I'll probably be up talking with Elsa for awhile."

Lauren couldn't resist a slight smirk. "Of course Princess Anna. I was asked to give this to you." She held out a sheet of paper. As she turned to go she found a wall of ice blocking her path.

"Elsa! What are you doing?" Anna cried out.

"That look on your face just now. When Anna said she was going to stay up to talk to me. What was that about? Do you find something funny about us staying up late to chat?" Elsa was seething with anger.

"No, no of course not. Your majesty I would never presume to comment on your lives in such a manner." The poor woman looked to Anna for help.

"But you thought something. I could see it in your eyes."

"Please your majesty. I meant nothing. I've taken care of Princess Anna since we were both fifteen. I would never do anything that could hurt her."

"Elsa! Stop this right now. She hasn't done anything wrong. Lauren, just tell us what you suspect. No harm will come to you."

The poor woman was in tears at this point. "I know you aren't interested in Prince Walter. Because...because you are in love with Queen Elsa. No one else knows, or even suspects. I only know because her highness talks in her sleep. And to herself, when she thinks no one is around."

Anna blushed. "Oops."

"And how do you feel about this Lauren?" Elsa asked.

"Truthfully? I love seeing Princess Anna so happy. I assume that you love her as well?"

"Very much."

"Then I think it's wonderful."

Elsa finally calmed down. "We are not ready for anyone to know."

"I'll never tell a soul. I swear."

"I'm sorry I frightened you." Elsa dissolved the ice wall. "Do you think it would be too much trouble for you to look after the both of us from now on? That way we have one person we could trust."

"No trouble at all your majesty. I would be honored."

Once she was gone Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry Anna. I was really terrified for a moment."

"I know. Lauren was the one who sat by me while the doctor stitched my wrists up. She stayed up all night to hold my hand, and cried the entire time. If our secret had to be found out I'm glad it was her that discovered it."

"Now I feel worse. I'll make it up to her. What is the paper she brought you?"

Anna finally read the sheet. "It's a poem." she groaned. "Prince Walter has sent me a poem."


End file.
